Later that Night
by Snowpixie81
Summary: Sequel to Night at the Movies. What happens after Leon stays over for the night? Read to find out. LeonXD.


AN: If you guys are tired of me telling you that I love you all then turn back now. Ahh hem hem I LOVE YOU!!!! You guys are the greatest ever. Thank you so much for reading my fic and leaving such nice reviews. Now, go on and read this one, but please mind the warning.

WARNING: MalexMale situations ahead. Please do not read if it offends you. But if you are a Yaoi crazed fan like myself than I welcome you whole heartedly. There will be OOC, be forewarned.

* * *

Later that night……. 

To say that they had had a very strange day would be putting it mildly. This particular day was so full of surprises that left even D all out of sorts. And now as he lay in his grandeur four poster bed, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think over the activities that had happened that day.

Of course he knew it was going to be a pleasant day when Mr. Detective had stopped in earlier, accusing him of yet another unexplained murder. And then they'd had their daily dose of arguments. Somehow, D thought, his days were always incomplete when he didn't get into a spat with Leon.

D sighed and ran a hand through his thick curtain of black hair. He knew that everyday, he grew just a bit more attached to the loud mouthed human, and it was unhealthy. He knew that soon, it will come the time when he would have to move on again, and he didn't want to leave any ties behind.

Even though he knew he would have to leave, the thought of leaving behind Leon put a strong ache deep in his heart. No matter how much he had tried to avoid it, he had grown impossibly close to the man. Although all Leon did was screamed at him and accused him of trafficking drugs and called him a murderer, D could easily see behind the façade. Since the day he had met Leon, no more than three or four days would pass when he would see him at his doorstep. In his career, he had dealt with many authority figures wanting to put him behind bard, but not one of them came back like his Leon had.

When had D started thinking of Leon in a possessive term, he didn't know. Probably happened the day Leon walked into his life. With his loud-mouthed demeanor and incredibly handsome face, he had caught D's attention right away. Leon was everything D was not. He was loud where D spoke with gentleness. He was a slob and a shabby dresser whereas D was immaculate and incredibly neat. He was a light haired Adonis to D's dark and exotic beauty. Basically, Leon was Yin to D's Yang. In a way they both contradicted and completed each other.

The constant thoughts of Leon made butterflies flutter in D's stomach. With a small smile, he turned and switched sides on his bed, when he noticed slight movements under his quilt. All of a sudden, like a flash, the horrific movie he had seen just a few hours ago slammed into his brain. The part with the dead woman under the blanket was replaying over and over in his head. As D continued to stare at the movements under his quilt, he could also make out a faint shape. As he observed in the darkness of the room, the shape shifted and moved up higher. D's heart was beating a mile a minute. The horrible, ugly, disgusting face of the woman peering from under the blanket of the woman, was still fresh in his subconscious. Even though he hadn't seen the whole thing, for his face was shoved inside Leon's neck, he had still peered at the screen from time to time.

The shape under the covers moved up little by little. D felt a brush of soft silkiness against his leg, and he retreated his leg quickly. The small shape under the covers suddenly made a quick movement and jumped on D's chest. D' breath got caught in his throat at the sudden movement and he quickly lifted the edge to peer inside.

Two jade-colored large eyes, set in an incredibly cute face peered up at him.

"Meow."

D took a deep breath, smiled down at the small kitten and scratched him softly over the head. He had to laugh at himself for letting his imagination get out of control. He petted the tiny creature again before carefully lifting him and depositing him on the bed. He then threw the covers aside, grabbed his robe and made for the door.

* * *

Leon was having a very good time. The bright sun was out and the air was crisp and warm. He was reclining on his back with his toes sunken into the sand as the ocean breeze ruffled his hair. Just to the side of him was a group of women, wearing barely there bikinis and playing beach ball. Leon had a perfect view from his spot.

The girls were giggling out loud and throwing Leon flirtatious looks from time to time. Leon was about to get up and join in their game when a figure walked right across from him heading in the other direction as the girls. The figure was tall and slim, had shoulder length midnight black hair and was fully clothed. As the person walked by Leon, he turned his face slightly towards him, D and all Leon could see were a pair of mismatched gorgeous eyes.

As if in a trance, Leon got up and followed the figure across the beach trying to catch up. Just when he was within arm's length, the world came crashing down all around him.

* * *

With a loud yelp, Leon rolled off the sofa and fell promptly on his butt on the floor. He blinked his eyes several times and looked around trying to gauge what had happened. Was everything all right? Were they under attack? He tried to reach for his gun but realized that he had taken off his shoulder holster before hitting the bed. And that he was only clad in his jeans, for he had taken off his t-shirt before hitting the sofa.

As soon as he had gathered his bearings, he was hit in the back of the head with something soft and fluffy. He jumped to his feet and turned around to be greeted with a strange sight.

D was standing right behind him, wearing his pajamas bottoms and a robe. He was clutching a large pillow to his chest and was glaring daggers at Leon. Right away Leon knew what had distracted him from his dream. It was the fluffy pillow of doom.

"Dammit D, what the hell?!"

He hissed in a low voice. Leon was barely restraining himself. After just dreaming about D (he knew he wasn't kidding himself), to see him standing there, looking back at him with his hair slightly mussed and breathing deeply as if to control his anger. Leon had to admit that D had never looked sexier than he did right now. As he was assessing the situation, D, apparently lost the battle to control his anger, came forward and started beating on him with his pillow.

"Oh…..Ouch…….Stop it D. What the hell's the matter with you?"

Leon held out his arms to fend D off, but D was quicker and got a few shots in.

"You……stupid……buffoon. This is…….all your……..fault!" D got his say in between the blows.

Leon had had enough. He was not an LA city cop to survive near fatal bullets, only to be shot down by a scrawny guy with a pillow. He took a deep breath and as D lifted the pillow to hit him again, Leon grabbed it in an instant and threw it behind him, out of D's reach. He then grabbed D by his upper arms and shook him slightly.

"May I know the reason why I was so rudely awoken from my slumber?"

He asked in a mockingly sweet voice. If it was possible, D's glare intensified to a burn-in-hell degree.

"How can you sleep so peacefully after watching that atrocious movie? It is still giving me the creeps and it's all your fault. You're the one who planned this fun filled evening. And if I can't get any sleep, then so can't you."

D struggled in Leon's arms and he let him go. Leon looked at D with a wide-eyed expression for a few seconds, only to break down into helpless laughter. He bent over slightly holding his stomach while guffawing loudly.

"You………you…."

He couldn't finish his sentence for the laughter attack had hit him with a full force. D folded his arms over his chest and harrumphed.

"Stupid hyena."

Leon didn't hear the insult. He pointed at D and laughed even harder.

"What in the world is so funny?" D asked in a condescending tone. Leon straightened up, still chuckling softly.

"You mean to tell me," he began finally controlling himself. "that you were having a nightmare. The Big Bad D, owner of the deadly petshop with the wildest creatures known to mankind, couldn't handle an itty bitty horror movie. Which, by the way, wasn't even that scary."

D snorted softly and rolled his eyes. Leon had broken down into another bout of laughter. The prospect of D finally being scared of something, but the thing being so insignificant, was really an amusing sight for Leon.

D was feeling decidedly irritated at the man right now. When he felt he couldn't take it anymore, he took the two steps that separated him from Leon and shoved him backwards. Leon, in his fit, hadn't seen that coming and lost his balance. He promptly fell on his butt. This was twice in the same night. He blinked up at D who had started laughing at his predicament.

"Oh. Look at you Leon. The big bad city cop. Fell on his bottom with a single push."

Leon growled low in his throat. He jumped up off the floor and ran towards D knocking him down. D fell flat on the floor with the force, and Leon himself landed on top of him. D was breathing heavily by now. Leon grabbed both of his hands and held them in a tight grip above his head.

"Nobody laughs at my expense."

He growled down at D, and his hot breath caressed D's lips. D, unconsciously, licked his lips and stared up at Leon.

"Oh yeah. But it's o.k. if you do it to me." He breathed out.

All they could do for a few seconds was just to stare up at each other. If asked later, none of them could tell who made the first move. Leon dropped his head down as D brought his head up and they both connected in a perfect first kiss.

It was just a connection they were making. None of them made a move but fitted their lips perfectly against each other. D broke away first and laid his head back down, with his eyes closed. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked at his bottom lip.

"Hmm."

A contented sigh was heard coming from him as he opened his eyes and looked at the detective through heavy lidded eyes.

Leon couldn't stand it anymore. He had tried to be gentle about it, but it was bearing thin on his nerves. With a growl, he bent his head and practically attacked D's mouth.

Letting go of D's wrists, he braced himself on his left hand while his right one grabbed D by the back of his head. He twisted him sideways as he devoured his lips with his own. He thoroughly nipped and licked at D's lips, and pulled them between his own. He ran his tongue between the crease of D's lips and D's mouth slowly fell open. Leon's tongue went seeking inside and tangled with D's.

D gasped low in his throat at the sensations that Leon's kiss was evoking in him. His hands were splayed on Leon's chest and he was running them up and down slowly. Both of their legs had become entwined, as they held onto each other.

When Leon started kissing him even deeply, all thoughts flew from D's head. All he could concentrate on was Leon's amazing tongue battling with his own. D could almost taste the cigarette that Leon had had before going to sleep, and strangely enough, it felt amazing.

It wasn't as though this was D's first kiss. He had been kissed, in his lifetime, by both the male and female of the species. But, not a single one of them had induced such strong stirrings inside of him as Leon was doing right now. D's stomach was full of butterflies and his heart was beating at an alarming rate.

With a groan, Leon tore his mouth away from D's and looked down at him. Never before had D looked more beautiful than this very moment, right here. His face was flushed, his eyes had gone wide and glassy and his lips were lustrous and pouting.

"D." Leon began. "I'm sorry. I didn't even ask if this was o.k. I just………"

The rest of Leon's sentence was cut off as D wrapped his hands around Leon's head and pulled him down for another kiss. This kiss was just as passionate as before, but this time with D taking the initiative. It was D's tongue that went seeking inside Leon's mouth. Leon was only too happy to let him take control as he wrapped both arms around D's middle and rolled them over. D was now resting on top of Leon with both arms wrapped around Leon's neck as Leon held him closer. D pulled back from the kiss, but he was closely hovering over Leon's lips.

"You talk too much Mr. Detective."

He whispered against his lips before claiming them again. Leon groaned low in his throat as one of his hands traveled up and down D's slender back. His blood was boiling by now at the assault from D's incredibly soft lips as they tangled with his own. He felt an evident hardness in his pants and felt a stirring in D's pajamas. He was too far gone to turn back now. He slipped a hand down to D's butt and squeezed gently. With a groan of appreciation from D's throat, he squeezed again and grounded him down on his pelvis.

D tore his mouth away from Leon with a loud gasp. He arched his neck up and bit on his bottom lip.

"Oh Leon."

He said in a soft, breathless voice. Never before had anyone made him feel so wanton. What was it about this mortal that made D want him so much? To feel that sensation again, D grounded himself down on Leon who groaned out D's name through clenched teeth.

Leon hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes. He snapped them open and looked up at D who was looking down at him with a teasing smirk. A corner of D's mouth lifted up some more as he repeated his earlier movement. If he was trying to drive Leon crazy and to make him lose control, it was working. Leon felt hot blood pounding through his veins and he felt as though he would explode if D didn't stop his ministration. He grabbed D by the back of his head and attacked his throat with wild kisses. He licked and sucked at the pale column and even bit him gently. He worked his way up to his jaw and kissed him at a spot right under his jaw close to the ear. D gave a shudder and a gasp, and Leon attached his lips there. He sucked on the skin with wild abandon before pulling back and lightly blowing at the wet spot he had left there.

D was panting wildly by now. He was breathing heavily with his mouth open and his eyes had slid closed.

"Where's your bedroom D?" Leon's deep husky voice whispered in his ear. "I would love to continue this but not out here. I don't want anyone, or anything to walk in on us."

"R…right."

D was having difficulty forming words together. With a great force of will, he released his arms from around Leon's neck and pushed himself up in a sitting position. He adjusted his gown, which had fallen off of his shoulders. He stood up and Leon followed shortly after. When Leon straightened up to his full height, D took a good look at him, as if seeing him for the first time. His wild blond mane was mussed so sexily that D wanted to run his fingers through them and mess them even more. His upper body, which was denied of any clothing, was shining with a slight sheen of sweat. His eyes traveled down to Leon's jeans and widened slightly at the obvious bulge he found there.

Leon who had noticed D's staring, pushed his hair back from his face and smiled smugly.

"Like what you see, D?"

D's eyes traveled back up to Leon's face.

"Please follow me."

He said in a little strained voice, as he made towards the inside of the shop. With a small chuckle, Leon followed suit.

* * *

If asked later, Leon would not be able to tell how many twists and turn s they had taken to get to their destination. All he had eyes for was the ethereal beauty leading him on.

Maybe it was the sift of the hallway lights playing tricks on his eyes, but Leon could have sworn that there was a slight sway to D's hips, as if enticing him further.

Before they knew it, they had reached a grand pair of double doors, made of rich wood painted black. It had many intricate patterns running from floor to ceiling. D's hand reached out and grabbed the door knob. Before he could twist it to open the door, he turned around and looked up at Leon.

"Are you sure you want to proceed further Mr. Detective?" D asked, looking up at him with a hooded gaze. "Because once you step inside, there will be no turning back." He said in a challenging tone.

Leon gave him a lopsided smirk. He leaned towards him and reached his arm around him to place his hand on top of D's holding the doorknob. His lips slightly brushed D's in a teasing way. He laid a small trail of kisses from D's mouth to his ear.

"Dead sure."

His breath tickled D's ear and he shuddered again. Leon pushed the door in and D slightly stumbled backwards. Leon followed suit and as soon as he was inside, he kicked the door closed.

He grabbed D by the shoulders and turned him around to push him against the door. He attacked D's lips again with a wild passion and shoved his tongue inside D's mouth. D was only too happy to receive the intrusion as his arms wrapped around Leon and he sucked on Leon's tongue as if it was a tasty treat. Leon's hands were busy as they roamed all over D's body. From his chest to up and down all over his back. He found the top of his pajamas and pushed his hands inside to grab and fondle D's ass.

D was making delicious noises from his throat that only urged Leon further. He firmly grabbed D's buttocks and hauled him up. D came up willingly and wrapped both legs around Leon's middle, bringing their arousals in close contact. With a loud smack, Leon released D's lips and turned around to walk over to the bed.

The whole walk was a feat in itself because D was planting open-mouthed kisses up and down the sides of his face. When his knees hit the edge of the bed, he dropped D and fell down on top of him. A loud chuckle escaped D's lips at the rough play as he ran his hand through Leon's messy hair. D's gown had already fallen to the floor somewhere behind them.

Leon lifted himself off of D and supported himself on his knees on either side of him. His hand went to the fly of his jeans, when D's slender hand stopped the motion. He looked up at Leon with a sultry gaze.

"Please Mr. Detective, allow me."

D lifted his upper half and brought himself closer to Leon. He lightly scraped his nails down Leon's wide chest, going over many scars that littered Leon's body. He placed a moist kiss on Leon's chest before moving his head closer to his nipple. He lightly grabbed it with his teeth and gave a small tug before running his tongue all around it. His hands meanwhile were busy unbuttoning Leon's fly and unzipping his jeans, while his mouth worshipped his chest.

There were guttural moans escaping from deep within Leon's chest at D's ministrations. A loud moan escaped his mouth as D tugged down his zipper and pushed his hands inside. He firmly grabbed Leon's throbbing member, before pumping it slowly. His hands left Leon's shaft to travel to travel to his hips, where he grabbed the sides of his jeans and tugged them down, along with his underwear. He kneaded Leon's ass, as he stepped back off the bed to fully take off his pants.

Leon quickly kicked them aside and came closer to D, who grabbed his hardness immediately. D looked up at Leon and smirked at him before bending his head brought the tip into his mouth. He sucked on it greedily for a few seconds before releasing it from his mouth to blow on it gently. Leon stirred in his hands.

"Oh God D! You're killing me here." Leon said in a low, deep voice.

D looked up at him again before practically swallowing his impressive length. With a firm grip at the root of his shaft, D began bobbing his head up and down. His tongue was thoroughly licking at him, while he continued his actions. D had never done this before, and he was glad that he was experiencing this with Leon.

Leon ran his hands through his hair, as he slowly titled his head back. He felt like he was on the verge of explosion and if D kept that up, he wouldn't last too long. Showing a great strength of will, he grabbed D by the shoulders and pushed him back. Leon's cock popped out of D's mouth and he looked up at him with pouty lips.

Leon grabbed him by his underarms and hauled him backwards to the head of the bed. With a loud chuckle, D's head landed on his pillow. Leon grabbed the hem of D's pajamas and with one swoop, they went flying backwards. Leon was satisfied to see D's length was almost the same as him, albeit a bit slender. Leon straddled his hips and bent over him to kiss him again while bringing their erections in close contact. He slightly pushed down on him, and D tore his lips away and hissed through clenched teeth. He pushed his head backwards in the pillow which Leon saw as an opportunity to attack his throat with wild abandon. He ground down a little harder on D and a little drop of pre-cum leaked out of D's shaft. Leon snaked a hand down between their bodies and grasped both their erections in one solid grip and started pumping his hand up and down.

"Mmm….oh yes…...oh Leon." D's eyes had slid closed and he was practically weeping.

Leon had never been this aroused before. He had been with a lot of women but something about this man underneath him had drawn him in completely. So, this is what it felt like when you are with someone you really love. And he'll be damned if he didn't make D love him back in return.

He knew he was closed to completion. And by the tense look on D's face, he wasn't far either. His back had arched and his chest was rubbing deliciously against Leon's. With a few more firm strokes from Leon's grip, D came with a loud groan. Shots of pearly white liquid shot out from his cock and coated both of their stomachs. Leon followed shortly after, and with a guttural moan, he came undone. His hand was dripping with both of their essences.

A few seconds later, Leon placed his head on D's shoulders trying to catch his breath. His breathing tickled D's breast, as his hand was roaming on his stomach. The evidence of both their lust was slowly drying on his stomach, as his hand mixed them up.

"You o.k. D?" Leon asked, still laying in a tired heap upon D. D took a deep breath.

"Yes, Mr. Detective. I have actually never been better."

Leon pulled up his head and looked at D to find him with an incredibly sweet smile on his face. It was nothing like the teasing smirks or the mysterious smiles that D usually reserved for him. It was an actual genuine smile which reached all the way to his eyes. Leon fell in love with D all over again in that very moment.

D tangled his finger in Leon's hair and ran them through the thick blond mane. He brought his hand to the back of his head and tugged lightly, and Leon came willingly. D placed a short sweet kiss on Leon's lips before turning on his side. While he turned, Leon rolled off of D and on his back, therefore D ended up resting his head on Leon's shoulder and one of his legs came to rest in between his.

D looked up at Leon and wrinkled his nose slightly.

"I need to clear this mess up before it dries all together."

He pointed towards his middle and looked back into Leon's eyes, who gave him a devilish smirk.

"Hey, you know what they say. If sex is not messy, then you're not doing it right."

D snorted softly.

"Yeah, I bet." He looked at Leon with hooded eyes. "Although, what we just did wasn't technically sex." He purred softly.

Leon's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you suggesting D?"

"I'm suggesting that while this was truly incredible, I want to experience more." He kissed Leon's chest before moving his lips close to his ears. "I want you inside me."

Leon's cock stirred as it slowly came back to life.

"I don't want to hurt you D."

He said with barely controlled emotion. D was making a trail of kisses from his ear to cheek and finally to his lips. Leon accepted him with an open mouth as their tongues tangled and memorized each other's taste. Leon was slowly becoming addicted to D's taste. D pulled back from the kiss and licked Leon's lower lip slowly.

"Please." He whispered against his lips.

With a roar, Leon flipped them over and attacked D's mouth with abandon. He soon left D's lips to trail a path down the side of his neck. His hand was working its way to bring D's cock back to life. He trailed his hands over D's hips, he caressed his stomach and brought his hands around to fondle his ass. D was so slender that Leon felt he only needed one hand to fully grasp onto D. Leon was kissing and licking at D's chest by now. He could almost feel D's increased heartbeat as he nipped and sucked his way down. D's body was covered in a very fine sheen of sweat and a slight blush had spread all over his pale body. Leon licked his stomach with a long swoop of his tongue. D lifted his head with a loud moan and clutched Leon's head in an almost painful grip. Leon lifted his head and looked at D with a sultry gaze.

"God you taste sweet, D."

He said in a low deep voice before dropping his head back down and kissing D in the lower belly, below his navel. All the while, his hands were busy molding and kneading D's ass, dipping into the crease and caressing the skin there. Leon was placing soft, butterfly kisses all over D's stomach and hips, while his finger found the puckered flesh between D's cheeks, and he circled it softly.

D was going out of his mind with lust. Lying here encircled in Leon's powerful arms, made him feel very much loved and cherished, something he had never felt before. Every spot on his body where Leon laid his lips was burning hot. He was slowly getting addicted to Leon's kisses, and he felt that if he didn't kiss him in the next few seconds, he will die. He tangled his hands in Leon's hair, and pulled his head up. His tongue went inside Leon's mouth even before their lips could meet. After thoroughly kissing his detective, he pulled back.

"Enough Leon, I need you now."

He attached his lips to Leon's throat and started sucking the flesh. Leon moaned low in his throat.

"Oh Fuck D, I don't have anything. Don't wanna hurt you."

Leon was barely able to think straight. He was painfully hard and the need to posses D was flowing all through his body.

With great reluctance, D pulled his hands away from around Leon's neck and reached for the side drawer. He opened it up and pulled out a small tube. He thrust it in Leon's hand.

"Would this suffice?"

Leon looked down at the small tube of hand lotion in his hands and gave D a devilish smirk.

"Then get on with it already."

D spread his legs wantonly, allowing Leon to settle between them easily. Leon thoroughly coated his fingers with the sweet smelling lotion and rubbed them on D's entrance. He slowly pushed his middle finger inside, not wanting to hurt D at all. He looked at D and found him with his eyes clenched tightly and biting down on his lower lip. Leon felt fierce protectiveness grow inside his chest. With his other hand, he caressed D's face while he pushed his finger deeper inside. A soft whimper escaped D's throat.

Leon softly kissed D's clenched lips.

"Easy baby, it's gonna be all right."

He soothed his lover softly and kissed him again. D opened his eyes slowly and looked at Leon with such love that it made his heart ache.

"I trust you detective." D said softly.

To ease D's discomfort, he took D's legs and hooked them both on his middle, so D's feet were crossed at Leon's back. This way, he took the pressure off of D's bottom.

"Now just relax, o.k. darling." He soothed him again.

D smiled and nodded his head. He lifted himself a little and pushed himself against Leon's seeking finger. Leon, by now, was easily sliding his fingers in and out of D. He slowly added his index finger and pushed them both deep inside. D was slowly begging to relax as Leon's fingers went in deeper with each stroke.

When Leon felt that D had been stretched enough and was relaxed enough to accept him, he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lotion bottle and placed it in D's hand.

"Prepare me baby." He leaned over and whispered in D's ears.

D kept his legs firmly locked behind Leon and squeezed some lotion in the palm of his hand. He reached underneath and grabbed Leon's throbbing member. He ran his palm up and down his cock, coating it thoroughly. He squeezed the base of his cock and placed the tip at this entrance. He looked up at Leon with trusting eyes.

"I'm ready my darling detective."

With a growl, Leon pushed with all his might and was sheathed fully inside D. D's breath caught in his throat as his long, perfectly filed nails dug into Leon's shoulder blades.

"Oh God D. So hot."

Leon was in heaven. He was surrounded by D's soft heat and the feeling nearly made him cry. Even though this was the first time he had done this with D, he felt as though he had come home. After staying still for a few seconds, allowing D to catch his breath, Leon wanted to do more. Even though he knew that he would love nothing more than to pound in and out of D, he would have to take it slow. This was obviously D's first time. His tight channel, and the way he was clenched around Leon was clue enough.

D took a deep breath and moved his hips in a circular manner. This time Leon was the one to clench his teeth.

"D…please don't torture me."

D reached out and licked the outer rim of Leon's ear. He moved again which sent delicious sparks all over Leon's body. He slowly pulled back out and thrust back in, earning a moan from D. He tried that again and when he figured that the moans from D were that of pleasure and not pain, he unleashed himself. He adjusted D's legs around his hips and started thrusting in and out of him faster and deeper. He was hitting D deep inside and eliciting deliciously loud moans from D.

"Yes…….More……harder…my Leon!"

At the sweet words coming out of D in a breathless whisper, Leon felt a beast inside of him roaring to come out. Bracing himself on one hand right by D's head, he grabbed D's erection with the other. While he pounded in and out of D, his hand worked wonder on D's shaft. D's arms were wrapped around Leon's shoulders, and his grip with his legs around Leon's hips had become painfully tight, as if he was inviting him deeper inside.

With a few more urgent thrusts, Leon came hard inside D, shooting stream after stream of liquid inside D's tight heat. D followed shortly after, as the translucent liquid shot out of the tip of his penis. Leon's hand kept working him until the very last drop was leaked out.

They were both panting heavily and sweating profusely. With a low groan, Leon rolled off of D onto his side, his cock still buried deep inside of D. He was in no hurry to leave the soft heat and tried to prolong the contact as long as he could. When he noticed D shifting slightly, he mentally slapped himself. Of course D would be fidgeting, it was his first time.

He slowly pulled out of D and rolled them both over so that Leon was laid on his back and D was reclining on top of him, with his head resting on Leon's shoulder.

Leon dropped a soft kiss on D's head, as D shifted even closer. He buried his head in Leon's neck.

"Would you mind if we stay like this for a while?"

D breathed against Leon's throat. Leon answered by pulling the quilt over the both of them and wrapping his arms around D's middle.

"You can stay like this for as long as you want." Leon spoke into D's hair.

"Mmm." D gave a happy sigh. "I like that."

He wrapped his arm around Leon's chest and before he knew it, he had drifted off into deep slumber.

* * *

It was probably closer to morning than night when D's eyes slid open. He was still reclining in the same position on top of Leon. He stayed like that for a while, listening to the deep rumbles of Leon's chest as he ghosted his hand from Leon's chest down to his hard wash-board stomach.

He titled his head and breathed deeply, taking in Leon's scent. There was no other way around it. D knew what he needed to do. He didn't care that his actions would bring incredible opposition and wrath from his family. Leon was worth all that and much more.

He lifted his head and dropped a small kiss on Leon's closed lips. With a resolve, he slowly slipped Leon's arms from around him and slipped out of bed. With a fond look at the sleeping lion, he moved back from the bed and disappeared in the night.

* * *

Leon awoke to the sounds of running water. He squirmed in his spot before cracking his eyes open. He found himself all alone in the grand bed. The spot next to him, that D had occupied, was still slightly warm from D's body heat. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed trying to figure where D could have gone. He strode out of bed and looked at the light coming in through the windows. It was still early for him to be up at this hour on a Saturday morning.

He followed the sounds of running water to another door in D's large bedroom. All the events from the night before came rushing back to him. He felt a slight stirring in his groin at the memories of all he had done with D. And God dammit if he didn't want a repeat performance.

He walked towards the door and pushed it open. He stepped inside and felt as though he had entered another dimension. This room, which he refused to call a bathroom, was just as large as D's room if not bigger. The floor was all set in large stone tiles, and there were at least three individual small sections for private toilets. There was a small pool right in the middle of the chamber. Leon thought of it as a pool because calling a bathtub would be an insult to it. There was a heady aroma that filled the whole room. It was very soft, not nauseating in the least.

Leon walked into one of the private section and relieved himself. After washing his hands at the built in sink, he stepped out to continue his search for D. There were some shower stalls built in the back, and they were separated in sections, with a curtain for covering the entrance.

Leon walked over the stall where the curtain was pulled close and there was steam rising from behind it. He sneaked up and pulled the curtain aside with a jolt. The resident of the stall dropped the washcloth he was using with a startle and glared at Leon.

Leon stared straight at D for whole five seconds before breaking down into helpless laughter.

"Muaahahahahahaha. What the hell, D?" He was guffawing while holding his stomach.

"What may I ask is so funny?" D asked in an eerily calm tone.

Leon lifted his head and pointed his finger at D's head.

"What……..heheeheh…….what the hell is that on your head?"

D folded his arms over his chest and stared at him with daggers in his eyes. His full effect was ruined due to the facts that he was naked, he was holding a loofa and on his head he was wearing a shower cap that was covered with tiny pikachus.

He bopped Leon's head with his loofa putting an end to his hysterical giggles.

"Hey." Leon cried out indignantly.

"That was for once again laughing like a hyena." D said calmly. "Plus, I don't see any humor in the fact that a person is trying to get clean."

"Yeah. But there are plenty of funny contents in the fact that the said person is supporting a goofy shower cap." Said Leon.

D harrumphed softly and scrunched his nose up at Leon. He turned his back on him and stepped under the spray.

"Now if you don't mind. I would like to continue with my shower." He twisted his head and looked back at Leon. "And I suggest you do the same."

He turned his head back around and tilted face towards the gentle spray. No sooner had he tilted his head he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist and a hard, compact body pressing into his back.

"An excellent suggestion, darling." Leon said huskily in D's ear, nuzzling it all the while.

D twisted his head around again and met Leon's seeking lips with his own. It was a simple, close mouthed kiss but D felt it all the way in his bones. He felt a stirring in his groin as his sleeping cock came back to life. Only his Leon was able to get this type of reaction from him with a simple kiss.

Leon reached up with his hand and knocked the shower cap off of D's head. D turned his body around and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, tangling his fingers in Leon's hair. They were both standing under the spray from the shower and Leon's body was slowly becoming slick. D tilted his head and brought his lips in a deeper contact with his beloved's. Leon slowly nibbled on D's lips before swiping his tongue over D's bottom lip. There was no hurry or rush in Leon's actions. He acted as though he had all the time in the world. His slow deliberate movements were slowly driving D insane who wanted nothing more than to plunge his tongue in Leon's mouth. When Leon's tongue starting teasing D's mouth, he brought his own out and tangled it with Leon's. D tilted his head sideways and speared his tongue inside Leon's mouth flicking it in there wildly. Leon smiled against D's lips as he happily accepted the invasion and allowed D to have his way.

Leon's hands traveled down D's back and grabbed D's bottom. He clenched it firmly in his hands and grounded himself helplessly against his pelvis. A guttural moan escaped Leon's throat as their erections came in contacts, both of them fully hard. All the events of last night came rushing back to them and had them both clinging to each other desperately.

D released Leon's mouth but not without thoroughly sucking on his bottom lip, as if returning the favor from earlier. He moved his lips down Leon's cheeks to the underside of his jaw, attaching his lips there. He continued moving down kissing and licking at his chest. Leon tilted his head back and put his head right under the spray of water.

D was slowly making his way down on Leon's body. He kneeled on the floor and came face to face with Leon's impressive length, which was standing proudly. He shot out a hand and turned the water level down to mist mode. He placed his hand flat against Leon's cock, pushing it against his stomach, and dropped a kiss on his hip. Leon leaned himself against the wall and moaned low in his throat as D continued to drop butterfly kisses all over his hip and lower belly. His hand remained on Leon's shaft keeping it against his stomach, although not squeezing it or moving it at all. Leon was panting slightly at the ignored attention to his hard on.

"D. Please."

D looked up at Leon with a devilish smirk. He wrapped his hand around Leon's cock and brought it down towards his face, dropping a chaste kiss on the head. Leon twitched in D's hand and a small drop of precum leaked out. D lapped it up greedily.

"Mmm. So delicious."

He looked in Leon's eyes while slowly licking his lips. He made another hum sound from his throat, before swallowing Leon's length almost down to the root. A loud gasp escaped Leon's throat as he was suddenly surrounded by D's moist and incredibly hot mouth. D was sucking on his cock greedily, as if enjoying a rare piece of candy. His other hand meanwhile massaged Leon's balls. D pulled his head back releasing his entire length, but keeping the tip in his mouth. He grabbed his cock in his hand at the base, as he swiped his tongue up and down his length several times, before taking him whole in the mouth again.

Leon's face was slowly turning red. Never before had he felt this way when a woman went down on him. Maybe D being a man was making a difference. Leon mentally shook his head. No, it was because it was D and nobody else.

Leon felt close to completion. He tangled his hand in D's hair and tried to pull him off.

"D…..baby…..can't hold back. Not going to last long."

D looked up at him with hooded eyes, continuing to suck on him with vigor. He held fast and didn't let go. Leon's eyes widened at D's intentions. He had never before come inside anyone's mouth, all the women he had had, always pulled away at the last minute. A few seconds later, Leon was shooting his seed with a loud groan inside D's mouth, who happily took in every last drop and swallowed it all. He didn't let a single droplet escape his mouth.

Leon slumped down a bit on the wall and breathed deeply, coming down from his orgasm. He tangled his hands in D's hair and caressed his head gently. D slowly released the softening member from his mouth, and stood up. He ran his fingernails lightly over Leon's body as he slowly made his way up. When he was eye to eye with him, he gave him a sweet smile and Leon smiled in return.

"D… you didn't have to." Leon started. "Thank…."

The rest of his sentence was cut off as D sealed their lips together. Leon tilted his head and deepend the kiss. He wrapped his arms around D and pulled him close to his body. He could taste himself on D's lips mingled with D's own sweet flavor. D pulled back from him and poked him lightly on the chest with his index finger.

"Don't you dare ever thank me for something like this." He pouted. "Believe me, it was my pleasure."

Leon smirked at him and dropped a kiss on his nose.

"Then I would have to return the favor sometimes."

D smiled.

"Whenever you're ready my detective, I will be more than willing and ready."

Leon grew serious and grabbed D's angelic face in his hands.

"I will be ready D. Just give me a little time to get used to this."

D caressed Leon's cheek.

"As long as it's only me that you use, than it's fine." D said with a sad little smile, his eyes turned towards the floor.

Leon's grip on his face tightened slightly as he forced him to look up into his eyes.

"You know that I love you D, don't you?"

D's eyes widened at the declaration and became unnaturally shiny.

"You…..you…you….love…"

He couldn't form a coherent sentence. Leon smiled down at D.

"I love you. You are it for me D, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. I am just sorry to say it took me this long to realize it."

A small tear escaped the corner of D's eyes. He had endured his one-sided affection for such a long time that it was becoming impossible to believe that Leon might return his feelings. And now, hearing this declaration, D couldn't control his emotions. His heart felt about ready to burst out of his chest.

Leon, witnessing D's condition, tugged him closer and gathered his slight form in a hug. D wrapped his arms around Leon's middle holding him tightly, as Leon did the same. A few tears leaked out and fell from D's eyes, before he picked his head up and kissed Leon's jaw.

"I love you too, my darling detective." He confessed to Leon's beautifully smiling face. "So much that I'm scared I won't ever be able to stop."

Leon kissed his forehead.

"Good. Because I don't want you to stop."

* * *

Both of them didn't know how long they stayed like that, wrapped firmly in each others embrace. Afterwards they were both able to fully cleanse themselves, sharing the same shower of course, before heading back to D's room. D was able to produce a pair of dark, navy blue silk pajamas pants and top for Leon. The clothes were perfectly his size, and were sans any intricate patterns, much to Leon's relief. D himself was supporting light pastel green pajamas, which had a forest scenery painted in white.

They both walked over to the sitting room. The petshop was very quiet. The usual sounds of growling and sounds of pitter patter of feet was absent this morning. It was as though the petshop understood its master's mood and allowed him to have his peace and quiet.

They entered the foyer and none of them were surprised to find food sitting on the table waiting for them. D hurried over to the sofa and poured himself a cup of tea, which he so desperately needed. He brought the cup close to his face and inhaled the aroma.

"Mmm. Chamomile. Just what I need."

He took a sip and rested his head back on the sofa rest. Leon smiled down at D and sat down next to him. Without speaking a single word, D titled his head forward and rested it on Leon's shoulder. They stayed this way for a while, just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

When Leon didn't hear anything from D for a while, he slightly shook his shoulder.

"Hey. Did you fall asleep on me there princess?"

D stirred and bit him gently on the neck.

"Don't call me that."

Leon just laughed good naturedly. D lifted his head and started with the food. He picked up the fruit platter while Leon happily dug into the pancakes dripping with maple syrup and topped with strawberries and whipped cream. Soon their empty dishes rested on the table.

D fidgeted for a second in his seat before turning towards Leon.

"I have something for you." He walked over to the counter and brought a small covered dish back to the table. He sat it down in front of Leon.

"Before I show it to you," D began. "I have to ask you. Do you really love me?"

The fierce look in Leon's eyes was all the answer D needed for that question.

"Good, I love you too." He reached up and kissed Leon on the cheek.

"Now." He said in a serious tone. "How far are you willing to go for me?"

Leon looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'd die for you."

D chuckled and caressed Leon's face.

"No my dear detective. I don't want you to die for me. I want you to live for me."

He lifted the cover to reveal its contents. Leon looked down at it with a scrutiny. The stuff on there looked like flesh toned seaweeds. He looked questioningly at D.

"These are mermaid guts." D said in a quiet tone. "They are for you, if you choose to accept them."

Leon looked at him for a few seconds before his eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean, if I eat these, I will be immortal."

D nodded his head, still not looking at him.

"All right, what's the catch here?" Leon asked putting a finger under D's chin and tilting his head up. His heart broke at the sad expression on D's face. "D? What's the matter baby?"

"If you choose to accept this, you will belong only to me for all eternity." He said looking into Leon's eyes.

"I still fail to see the downside to it."

"Don't you get it?" D said in an exasperating tone. "Only me Leon. No more womanizing, no more going out on date, no more anything."

He couldn't look at Leon anymore.

"I know it'll be hard for you to give that up for me." He reached out for the plate to pick it up, when his hand was grabbed in a firm grip.

"Do you really think I care about all that?" Leon said in a low, dangerous tone. "Did you think I was blowing smoke up your ass when I said I love you? I know I'm not that great of a guy, D, but there is something I am proud to be. I am honest D. I said I love you and that means only you. Hell, I haven't been able to go on a decent date ever since I fucking met you. The only time I'm happy is when I'm here, surrounded by you weird animals, and you keeping me company."

He had gotten up and was pacing the floor in front of D.

"You want me to eat this so I can be with you forever."

He picked up the contents with one hand and shoved it all in his mouth. He immediately made a face as he hurriedly chewed and swallowed.

"You think you could've made it taste better?"

Leon asked with a grimace. D was staring at him with a shocked expression, his jaw had dropped open.

"No." he spoke as if in a dream. "You have to eat it raw for it to work properly."

He shook his head and looked up at Leon again.

"You ate it. You actually ate it." He smiled goofily up at Leon.

Leon knelt down on the floor, between D's legs. He shot out his hand and grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Of course I ate it you asshole. You know my life belongs with you now. I don't know how else to make it clear to you that I love you so much from the bottom of my…."

Leon was cut off once again as D launched himself at him, throwing him backwards. He covered his whole face with kisses as he lay on top of him. Leon was laughing whole heartedly at D's affection.

D stopped suddenly and looked down at Leon.

"Wait. What about Chris?"

Leon kissed him softly on the lips.

"Don't worry about Chris. We will allow him to grow up and make his own choices. If he is as lucky as I am, and he finds his own D, then we'll let him make his decision for himself."

D smiled widely down at Leon.

"Such wise words my darling detective." He kissed Leon. "Now, if only I could talk you into quitting being a cop, all will be well."

"You can try. I can't guarantee that it would work, but you can still try." Leon said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh come on Leon……"

Leon and D continued arguing over small matters, lying on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms. Whether or not one of them won the argument was not important. What was important was, that they had the whole rest of their lives to do this everyday. Something that they were both looking forward to very much.

The End.

* * *

SnowPixie…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

T-Chan: "We are Sorry but Snow girl can't come to the phone right now. She is passed out on the floor, laying in her own drool, and I believe her left eye is continuously twitching."

SP: (in a daze) "I can't believe I just wrote that. I can't believe I just wrote that. I can't believe…….."

T-Chan: "Let's see if we can revive her. (kicks the author in the ribs a few times. No response) All right folks, we have lost her. Please, just leave quietly and don't leave any reviews."

SP jumps off the floor, cleans herself with T-Chan's pants and pushes him off screen.

T-Chan: "Gah!! What the hell?!!" (grabs tissue to wipe off drool from pants)

SP: "Don't listen to him folks, please leave a few words to tell me how I did for my first sex scenes. I have no previous experience, and I had to pull out all my yaoi mangas to review them for tips. I hope I did well. Please please please, review and let me know of your thoughts. It will be greatly appreciated."

T-Chan: still wiping. "It's not coming off. I'm sending you the dry cleaning bill."

SP: "Ignore him folks, he's just pissed at me cuz I didn't put him in the fic."

T-Chan: grumble grumble

SP: "REVIEW! See you all next time. Bye bye."


End file.
